


【リドトレ】龋齿

by slowsnow



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowsnow/pseuds/slowsnow
Summary: *蛀牙经历是我自己的，相关知识来自生活体验和牙医
Relationships: Riddle Rosehearts/Trey Clover
Kudos: 6





	【リドトレ】龋齿

不特别之日的派对，照例由Riddle切下第一块的草莓馅饼。等待Cater拍照的时间内，Trey注意到了寮长少见地在咀嚼过程中皱起了眉头。

“怎么了，Riddle，是馅饼出了差错吗？”

听到Trey的问话，Ace刚刚拿起的叉子停在了空中。

“草莓馅饼应该没有问题。”Riddle的回答一如既往地果断，停顿了两秒，语气开始迟疑：“是我的牙齿。咀嚼的时候有一种酸痛的感觉。”

“啊——”

Ace咬下一口馅饼，口齿不清地说：“确认了。草莓馅饼没有任何问题哦。”

“啊，难道是，”Cater倒吸一口气：“蛀牙了？”

“蛀牙？我？”红心寮寮长环起手臂思考着：“之前从来没有过这样的经历。我依照规则每天刷牙，定时漱口，怎么会？”

“嗯……”Ace吞下馅饼：“之前才知道，医生告诉我有些人特别容易蛀牙。”

“有些人？”

Trey接过话茬：“我也听过这样的话。小时候时常补牙，那时候听说了确实有种类型的牙齿容易被腐蚀，更加需要注意牙齿清洁。”

“……Trey也有这样的经历啊。”

“抱歉，因为家里的关系，总是能接触到很多甜点。”Trey摸了摸帽子的边沿，露出带着歉意的笑容：“吃完甜食不注意清洁就会这样。”

“也不需要因为这种事情……算了。”

Riddle盯着面前被挖走尖角的草莓馅饼。红色的草莓上顶着雪白的糖粉，被挖掉的半只草莓露出粉红色的内芯，咬下去是再熟悉不过又最为适宜的甜美滋味。只是这样的快乐轻而易举地就被这颗龋齿粉碎了。

……还想再吃半口，或者只是把剩下的半只草莓吃掉也可以。

Trey见到Riddle盯着剩下的馅饼，想到之前的经历，开口劝说：“Riddle，已经能感觉到酸痛的话，最好暂时不要再吃甜食了。”

一边的Cater快速滑动手机，检索信息：“是呢？看到科普了：如果牙齿开始酸痛了，证明蛀牙的程度已经比较严重了。刚开始的时候似乎不会有感觉呢。”

“已经很严重了？！”

Trey摇头：“只是很常见的情况而已。在补好之后能好好注意就可以。”

Ace看着Riddle盘子里的馅饼：“剩下的这些呢？Trey前辈做的派，不想让它就这样送进垃圾桶……”

“那就让我来解决吧，嘿嘿，这样就相当于多吃了一整块呢。”

没有正面回应Grim，Riddle向Trey提问：“这是Trey制作的甜品，你是怎么想的呢？”

“没办法，这种情况下也只能把它处理掉了吧。”

“那就由身为制作者的你负责解决吧。”

一如既往的陈述句，Trey地敏锐察觉到其中的区别。不是交给负责整理收拾的Cater，而是自己吗？

缺了一角的馅饼被送到自己的旁边，Trey确认着寮长的神色，简单应答了下来。

暂且算作用餐完毕，餐后红茶被送到Riddle身边，寮长再次皱起了眉头。

“根据红心女王的法律，第339条，餐后红茶应该是加了两颗方糖的柠檬红茶……这种事情，Trey居然会忘记？糖罐呢？”

“这种时候再加两颗方糖对牙齿来说不太健康。派对结束之后还有炼金术课，如果牙痛在课上发作，Riddle也会困扰吧？”

“嗯……那这次就这样吧。”上课排在第一位，Riddle干脆地放弃了方糖，小口啜饮着柠檬红茶。

寮长的视线在自己身上徘徊。Trey感受到连本人都没有意识到的，糖分被剥夺的略带怨念的眼神。这个时候如果直接丢掉馅饼，麻烦会更大。

所以，这里的最优解是……

Trey解决完上一块馅饼的最后一个角落后，把瓷盘里的鲜艳的红色馅饼用刀叉转移到自己的盘子里：“抱歉，还是我来解决这份吧。”

“什么嘛，你这样不是多吃了一份！”

“喂，你看寮长的表情……”Deuce小声提示，Grim看到Riddle扬起下巴，显然情绪已经不像派对开始那样明朗。

“毕竟是Trey前辈亲手做的，所以前辈来解决是最正当的。”Ace干笑几声，帮着打圆场。他把声音压低到极限：“接下来还想吃一年级生做的那种奇怪蛋糕吗？千万不要得罪Trey前辈！”

这里可是听得一清二楚。Riddle没有发作，Trey也装作没听到，他把先前属于寮长的那块馅饼割开，送入口中。 

草莓被锐利的刀叉切来，馅料的部分在白色瓷盘里留下属于草莓果酱的红色印记。最后，连同带着奶香味道的饼皮一起被送入口中，一口咬下却没有过分甜腻的味道，只剩下草莓馥郁甘甜的香气。

Riddle忍不住抿紧嘴唇。第一块馅饼绝不能浪费，即使自己已经无法拥有。那么，交给它原本的主人不就好了吗？

不可以容忍其他人拥有这种特权，只是如果处理的对象是Trey的话，也算是不坏的结果吧。

毕竟这份甘美的滋味，如果不是Trey，自己根本没有机会体验。第一次被给予的，像红宝石一样闪闪发光的草莓馅饼，比任何宝石都要让他心动。这份滋味伴随着当时的景象被永远存放在最珍贵的宝箱中。

寮长凝视的目光像室温下的黄油一样变得柔软。即使非常不愿意承认，在了解到红心女王的法律当中存在大量必须使用甜点，砂糖和蜂蜜的条例之后，他的心情雀跃了起来。

——看啊，这并不是属于我的意愿。红心女王这样规定，我只是依照规则行动，没有打破它们，那么就不会存在任何不幸，不管是谁，都不会因此受到伤害。

即使在日常里也可以喝加了方糖的红茶，特殊节日甚至有开放奶茶供应的法律。获得甜食的机会就像红宝石一样镶嵌在Riddle的学院日常里，直到今天，一颗本应该完美的红宝石出现了裂痕。

果然要快点修复才行。

炼金术课结束以后，Trey回到房间。写完半页作业之后，房门被敲响，红发的寮长钻入了门内。

“Riddle，检查还顺利吗？”

寮长摇了摇头：“保健室老师不在，之后还有学院的文件要处理，暂时先回来了。”

“因为想知道具体蛀到什么程度，所以拜托你检查一下我现在的牙齿情况。刚才已经把牙重新刷过了，现在应该可以清晰看到问题。”

Riddle已经坐到了床边，Trey拿出魔法笔，看着还端正坐好的Riddle笑道：“首先请把嘴张开，不然也没办法检查口腔内部。”

Trey的魔法笔顶端冒出光亮，他半蹲下身，看着寮长张开嘴，直挺挺地坐在床上。

“Riddle，稍微后仰一些，直到感觉到我的手托住你为止。”

Riddle一路往下倒，感受到腰间被揽住之后，他点了点头，示意可以开始检查。

即使身为青梅竹马，两个人也很少有这样近距离的接触。Trey为对方纤细的腰部尺寸吃了一惊，用魔法变出橡胶手套。

“保持这个姿势，”他低下头，用手指抵住Riddle的下唇，“舌头也不要动。”

借着顶端的光亮，可以看见健康的舌苔颜色，牙齿排列地十分整齐，宛如经过严格训练的士兵。如此情况下，蛀掉的牙齿变得分外明显。

“如果要判断蛀的程度，牙齿可能会痛……”Trey抬起头，近距离面对着Riddle上挑的猫眼。

“如果可以接受就点头，目前是可以看到有蛀的痕迹。”

红色的脑袋上下晃动了两下。

“我明白了。”

Riddle感觉看着Trey拿着一个顶部略带弧度的器械到了自己口腔内部，之后自己的牙被轻轻敲打了一下。

“有感觉吗？”

Riddle摇了摇头。

“再试一下，可能会痛。”

一下轻敲在牙齿上，Riddle感觉疼痛排山倒海扑向了自己，一瞬间尖锐的刺痛感让他甚至分不出疼痛到底来自口腔的哪边。

看到对方的脸皱成一团，Trey也知道Riddle无法继续承受，果断地消除了手套和医疗器械，回到与对方的正常距离范围内。

“虽然蛀的面积不大，但是蛀孔似乎不算很浅……”

“总之今晚肯定是不能吃甜点了，也不能喝含糖红茶，生冷类的食物也不要吃比较好。”

看到Riddle还捂着腮帮子，Trey露出抱歉的神情：“是我刚才用力太重了，抱歉，Riddle。”

“……不是你的错。是我坚持要做检查的。”

“之后牙好了的话，还是能吃Trey做的甜点吧？要把今天的份也补上。”

Trey笑了起来：“当然，我会多做一个栗子馅饼，之后一起吃吧。”

“……嗯。”

送走Riddle，Trey抵着额头回到书桌前。

对方分明是从小一起长大，算得上是青梅竹马的伙伴，刚刚近距离看到对方泛着泪花的猫眼的一瞬间，自己居然会因为对方的面孔心跳失速……

他不禁露出一个苦笑：这简直是其中最恶劣的展开啊。


End file.
